


trustworthy smiles

by arttselen



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Kim Sunwoo Centric, Slighty Suspense, slightly horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Summary: he just smiled because he breathed and laughed as he covered up the sorrows.— bloody roses [day fourteen: needles et threads]





	trustworthy smiles

He went out, breathing deeply into the cold winter air. He was determined to feel alive again, free-spirited. He knew that internally that he felt nothing but sadness and apathy. But on the outside, he smiled. He presented himself as extremely happy, as if he were a representative of the role of protector of the world. However, as he bowed his head to the side, laughing at himself as he danced to the sound that was fixed in his mind, it could be seen that his longing was able to mutilate everyone, as much as it wanted. The smile had the power to cover up all the dark thoughts and wobbles. The smile attracted people to trust, it was a sign of empathy. But a single smile can have thousands of different reasons. And his, was the desire to breathe out of that prison. His smile, especially, was tied and dotted, through bitter lines, spun by sharp needles; it formed a sewn smile, created to conquer horrifying memories in triumphant hearts.


End file.
